secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
FORCA ARMADA GUERRILHEIRA
FARG - FORCA ARMADA GUERRILHEIRA (ARMED FORCE GUERRILA) FARG is a group destined the activities of guerrilla inside the SL, battles with armies and others military groups. This group does not have connection some with farc or terrorist groups. Our objective is the fair and loyal battle inside the SL. This group believes that it should not be a "parade" of patents. Instead the members of the FARG remember that the ideal and the objective of everybody should be the battle and improvement of the performance as the combatants. Inside to FARG the patent it represents the rank of ability, dedication and competence of the combatant inside the group; and not a position it to be exhibited in the tag. The admission to the group FARG has a fee to be paid, the ingressante will receive uniform and weapon, as well like all necessary minimum stuff to the activities developed by the group. The fee of recruitment will not be returned in case of the member give up of remain in the group or will go expelled of the group. Located on the island Newt The FARG battles according to the rules in SLSALT. To be recruited in FARG send IM for Colonel Miyau Ling or Major Duque Bergamasco. Category:Military =UNITS= The FARG has units with specific purposes: * FARG - SQUAD ASSAULT * FARG - UNIT OF SNIPERS * FARG - RECRUITMENT AND TRAINING * FARG - RESEARCH AND SUPPORT FARG - ASSALT SQUAD Elite squad of FARG, composed of men more well trained and equipped in the group. Unit specializing in actions of assault in combat, guerrillas in the jungle, urban guerrillas. Squad composed exclusively of members of FARG, without inclusion of persons external to the group. It has 3 classes: * COMANDO - COMMAND - (COM) * LÍDER DE ESQUADRÃO - SQUAD LEADER - (L.E) * BOINAS VERMELHAS - Red Beret - (BVr) FARG - UNIT OF SNIPERS A hunter of FARG is a guerrilla specializing in weapons of accurate shooting. Persegue selected and eliminates enemies with a single shot. The goal of a hunter is to reduce the ability to fight the enemy, shooting down a small number of its major targets. It has 3 classes: * COMANDO - COMMAND - (COM) * LÍDER DE CAÇADORES - LEADER OF HUNTERS - (L.C) * CAÇADOR - HUNTER - Unit composed exclusively of members of FARG, without inclusion of persons external to the group. FARG - RECRUITMENT AND TRAINING Guerrillas Group of selection for the FARG. To receive uniform and weapon submit to the commanders. They are 2 phases (recruits newcomer - recruits effective). They will be evaluated (conduct, performance and frequency). If approved, come to the FARG as Guerrillas (rate 50L) receives uniform of Guerrilheiro. FARG - RESEARCH AND SUPPORT Unit of FARG responsible for research data relating to the combat and its applications within the SL. Unit intended also to the organization of systems relating to personnel and material from FARG, providing thus support in internal affairs. =FARG WEAPONS - STORE= Store the group FARG also located on the island of newt, near the entrance of the FARG camp. It has the best weapons, combat equipment and security systems of the SL. =External Links= FARG Blog Category:Military